


Hundreds, Maybe Thousands

by soosuxx



Series: Arthit and Kongpob Discover the Secrets of Waiting [3]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: A number of phone calls Arthit and Kongpob shared during their two years apart.





	Hundreds, Maybe Thousands

  
  
  


 

"Hi, P'Arthit. I just got home from school. I know you're in Chiang Mai right now, so you can't answer my call. I just want you to have something to smile at after your work.... I know you've been working too hard. Um...

"I don't want you to cry because of this, so I'm going to hang up now. I'll call you again tomorrow. Or... maybe call me back this time... when you have time?

 

 

"I love you, P'Arthit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

 

"P'Earth is being a  _nightmare_ , Kong. You know how she's cold. But now that she's pregnant, she's being so irritable! Even the slightest things would make her mad."

"She's never cold to me, P'."

"Shut up."

"When is she expecting the baby to come?"

"In April. She also asked me to be their child's godfather. Ok now, how are your classes going?"

"Not bad."

"What do you mean not bad?"

 

 

"The professor caught me eating crepe. And she didn't kick me out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

 

"P'Arthit, please don't worry."

"..."

"It's really nothing."

"..."

"This is why I don't want you to know."

"So if I didn't discover, you wouldn't tell me?"

"P'... it's not that. I just don't want to worry you.... It's just a fever, really."

"..."

"P'Arthit... Please don't cry—"

 

 

"I'm sorry, Kong... if... if I can't take care of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

 

"God, you're always so tight around me. I love how needy you get, how bad you want it."

"Fuck... fuck, Kong... please..."

"I love how you want me to come first so that I can come all over you... I know how much you get off on that... and you're so beautiful, shit."

"Oh god, Kong I'm.... I'm coming..."

 

 

"Yeah, I wanna hear you... moan for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

 

"I can't believe I will be stuck here for a week. The snow is so dirty that my professors even asked us to do our classes online."

"At least, there's still a way for you to complete your classes."

"Yes, but I was excited about the snow! But when it fell, it's like this grimy white thing on the ground."

"Okay, so don't get out of your dorm! You might get sick again."

"I know. I don't want to hear you cry again."

"This is not about me, Kongpob."

  
  
  
"But I'm all about you, P'Arthit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

 

"Our company's building a partnership with your family's company again, and I was with your father the whole day."

"How was it?"

"We just got through some paperwork and met some people. Then, he invited me to lunch, and we talked about a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Like how you cried when you _came out_ to them."

"P', why are you laughing? That's not funny."

"I know. I'm sorry. Anyway, he told me your family is planning to visit you..."

"Really?"

 

 

"And he wants me to come."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

 

"P'Arthit..."

"What is it?"

"How many calls do you think we had?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Hundreds."

 

 

"I actually think... maybe thousands."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

 

"Good night, Kongpob."

"Sleeping early? It's Saturday tomorrow."

"I know. But I have to meet someone in the morning."

"Who?"

"A handsome guy."

"Huh. Really?"

"Really."

"You thought you're the only one meeting someone handsome tomorrow?"

"What?!"

"Yes. And as far as I'm concerned, it's not cheating."

"Hmp. So..."

"..."

"Are you finished packing your things?"

"Yes, P'."

"Alright."

"Good night, P'Arthit."

"Good night, Kongpob.  
  
  


"See you tomorrow."  
  
  
  


 

~


End file.
